About Time
by hinaships
Summary: Hey guys this is a Kibahina fanfic (my other otp). Lemme know what you think and I will post some more chapters getting into some smutty love with these babies. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for checking this one out! This is KibaHina fanfic, still in progress of course with hopefully a lemon or two in later chapters, let me know what you think though! Enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the sexy characters within (always wish I do), Appreciate ya Kishimoto!**

About Time

He watched her closely as she sparred with their teammate. He allowed his dark mocha eyes outline her entire body as he breathed in deeply and picked up the smell of vanilla and lavender from her. He smiled because he relished her scent… he loved everything about her. His thoughts trailed off to how close they had gotten over the years, how they've both changed… Her hair now reached the bottom of her back and glistened like a galaxy full of stars if any fragment of light touched it, her pale skin stayed the same but the body that it covered was not the same. _She grew well_ he thought… _God what am I saying… I feel like some creep_. He shook his head trying to gain some composure before she caught on to him. He thought back to all of their missions together and how she's saved his ass a few times at this point. _She used to need protecting but now… she could take out a dozen ninja in one attack_ he shuddered at that thought but also felt slightly aroused… he liked a strong woman.

"Kiba?" Hinata stood right in front of him now smiling as she tilted her head to the side. "Are you alright?"

He was shocked to see how close she was to him; how _clear_ she spoke those words to him. "A… ano, just lost in thought Hina." He sheepishly laughed trying to come back down to reality… she just kept overwhelming him, she spoke so clear… she called him just _Kiba_ not Kiba- _kun_ … just Kiba... _Feels good_ he thought.

At this point the Aburame boy knew he was thinking about her and interjected "Oi, there's a brain in there? You actually _think_? Thought you just moved on muscle spasms"

Kiba knew he was trying to help but he couldn't help but feel a little angry towards him "Hm… at least my head isn't filled with _bugs_ … Bug boy." He scoffed.

"Dog- breath" Shino murmured back.

Hinata knew they were teasing each other but cut them off anyways "C'mon guys don't argue, anyways it's getting late we should head back" She extended her hand towards Kiba to help him off the ground. He of course took her hand; he would take every opportunity he could to touch her.

As the three walked back towards the village, Hinata kept a bit in front of the boys which allowed Kiba's thoughts to trail off again… _It's been three years… three years since she was rejected by Naruto and I STILL can't tell her how I feel_. He felt a nudge on his arm from Shino's elbow. Shino had also cared for Hinata but stepped down when he realized she would never feel the same way about him. He had a feeling however Kiba still had a chance with the Hyuga goddess.

"You _do_ realize she will catch on to you constantly stalking her, yeah?" Shino whispered to Kiba.

"Hmph… maybe that'll make it easier on me." Kiba replied.

"Dude… it's creepy…"

Kiba chuckled _rich coming from the one who uses bugs for daily tasks_. "Well Mr. Matchmaker what am I supposed to do hm?"

"Talk to her… ask her out on a date… _ANYTHING_ but staring at her constantly"

 _YOU DO THE SAME THING_ Kiba shouted in his head, at this point Hinata had slowed her pace.

"Not very nice to keep people out of conversations" She playfully pouted.

Kiba felt his heart pound as she was now side by side, occasionally swiping against his arm with hers as they walked.

"All guy talk no worries Hinata" Shino replied.

" _Guy talk?_ " She began to laugh at that phrase.

"I…it's a thing… just like you girls always keep your shit to yourself" Kiba embarrassedly blurted.

" _Sureeeeeeee_ " she nudged his elbow still laughing.

They had now reached the gates of the Aburame household and waved goodbye to Shino, who through his glasses glared a Kiba. _Man he scares me sometimes…_ However, the two continued on followed by Akamaru who kept his distance. Kiba wanted now more than ever to tell Hinata and it was the perfect time to… but the moment had to be ruined.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" shouted a familiar annoying voice.

Kiba gritted his teeth "Baka…"

Hinata wasn't sure if she heard Kiba right but nonetheless she composed herself as Naruto came strolling over. "Ohayo… Naruto-kun" Her heart still ached every time she looked at him… this boy was her world at one point in time. She shook loose of her thoughts and managed to fake a friendly smile.

He grinned wide as he placed his arms behind his head "What are you guys doing taking a stroll _alone_ where's bug boy?"

Kiba gritted his teeth with hostility " _Shino_ just parted ways at his house with us… as to what we are doing…"

"We are headed home from training." The young woman interjected feeling Kiba's blood boiling. _Why is he acting like this around Naruto?_

"Relax guys I'm just joking around…" The blonde frowned. "Anyways… I'm headed for some ramen, care to join me Hinata?"

The words pounded through her eardrums… _he's asking_ _ **me**_ _out…_ The Inuzuka's temper was about to get the best of him but he remembered he wanted to win Hinata the right way. "Actually… Hinata is coming to my house for dinner so she has to respectfully decline." Kiba smirked.

Her breathing stopped for a minute. _I didn't want to go with Naruto anyways but… Kiba…_ She smiled because he knew she was going to say no "Gomen… maybe another time?"

Her and Kiba strolled away calmly before Naruto even had time to respond. _But I thought she loved me?_ The naïve boy shook his head.

"K…Kiba?" She stopped and looked at him once they had turned the corner out of Naruto's sight.

He stopped and looked right back into her puzzled lilac eyes. "Yes?"

"T…thank you, I appreciate you getting me out of there… I can't stand to see him anymore…" Her voice trailed off. "It just… reminds me of when I was so young and _stupid_ for thinking someone like _him_ could ever consider someone like _me."_

 _Funny… that's exactly how I feel about you…_ He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't ever call yourself stupid Hina… you made some odd choices but that doesn't make you stupid"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink and her grin widened. "Thank you…"

"And ya know… that was sort of an invite as well," He laughed and placed his hands behind his head but still keeping his gaze locked to her "I was going to ask you over anyways, I know you've had a long day and you may not want to cook and I…"

He was cut off abruptly "Yes!" _Kami…_ she thought _finally…_ she had lately noticed Kiba looking at her and in turn made her curious…. She looked back, she questioned what intrigued her about him and wanted to find out.

"Oi, great!" His heart thumping faster than ever. "You can come over in an hour or so… it'll give me enough time to cook and you can go home and change or something…"

She giggled and hugged him, "I'll see you then!" She began to dash off with her heart racing as well _I can't believe this is happening… dinner_ _ **alone**_ _with Kiba_. She couldn't help but smile to herself and the energy just overflowed through her.

 _Kami this is amazing!_ He thought as he bound home. Akamaru barked in agreement feeling his master's happiness.

 **And cut! Hope you guys like the little intro, if you do send some reviews my way and if enjoyed I will post another chapter! THANKS GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo so you continued to chapter two… kind of fluffy but it's building I promise! Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Once again… I own nothing.**

 _She giggled and hugged him, "I'll see you then!" She began to dash off with her heart racing as well I can't believe this is happening… dinner_ _ **alone**_ _with Kiba. She couldn't help but smile to herself and the energy just overflowed through her._

 _Kami this is amazing! He thought as he bound home. Akamaru barked in agreement feeling his master's happiness._

 **Chapter 2**

She strolled up to her front door ecstatic that she was going to have a normal date for once not a third wheel thing or a one sided event but an actual date. She took pride in this, not obsessing over Naruto for once. Upon strolling in she threw her bag on the ground and looked at the clock… _one hour_ she thought still smiling. "Fuck one hour!" Now slightly panicked she realized that wasn't a lot of time to get ready. She threw her clothes down next to her bag and ran to take a shower. As the water heated up she brushed out her long hair getting out all the knots before completely soaking away the day to enjoy her night. Hinata hummed softly as she began to feel such anticipation for tonight. _I've never felt this way before… even with_ _ **him**_ Realizing she was thinking about Naruto she shook her head and remembered someone was about to give her what she's wanted… a real date.

The pair ran home, and hoping Hinata would be late to give him enough time to prepare dinner and shower, Kiba flung the doors open and ran to the kitchen. Scrambling around for ingredients he threw some chicken and vegetables into the oven and placed some pasta to boil. "Okay… can't fuck this up Kiba…" Akamaru responded to him with a loud "Arf!" "Yeah yeah… I need to shower." He shouted back. He hoped nothing would burn when he went to wash up. He opened the bathroom and threw his stuff on the floor, and hopped into the shower. _I just need to calm down… I've hung out with her thousands of times before… but is this a date? Does she think this is a date? I want it to be._ He laughed at his last thought but soon came to the conclusion to just relax.

Concluding her shower, she herself and then her hair tightly in two large bath towels. _Casual_ she began to ponder as she stood in front of her closet. "Oh man… this is harder than I thought" "Should I go for cute or flirty… I don't want to look too casual nor too flashy" Worry began to creep into her face…

*Knock knock* She snapped her head to the door _who the hell?_ She carefully crept to the door "Um… who is it?"

"So you won't let your own sister in now that you have your own place?" Hanabi yelled.

Hinata flung open the door and pulled her sister in for a hug "Oh thank Kami you're here I'm freaking out." The sisters have always had their differences but they've always looked out for each other.

"Ugh Hina you're still wet from your shower! And I came here to get my other books I left here last week." Hanabi seemed to shrug off her sister's worry but realized her sister has always helped her with silly matters. "So what is your big emergency you're freaking over?"

"Well… um" Hinata began to revert back to being shy but having seen Hanabi glare at her she breathed in and stated "I sort of have a date with Kiba-kun and I can't figure out what to wear… it's nothing too fancy he's just making dinner but I still ya know want to give the impression I care."

Hanabi burst into laughter at the thought of her sister having a date with someone other than Naruto, but confidently said "Finally… I was wondering when he would ask you out. He's good for you, weird but he seems really nice." She smiled warmly "Of course I'll help you big sis."

Hinata grabbed her by her arm dragging her into the room. Within an instant Hanabi found something for her, she held up some plain dark black yoga pants and a long sleeve blue blouse. "Here. Wear this"

"B…but it's so…"

"What? Not you? That's the point… knowing you, you would have just worn training clothes. At least now you are kind of casual but it's something you wouldn't wear anywhere else. Can I go now?" Hanabi seemed annoyed but she didn't want to give her the sister the satisfaction of knowing she loved to help with stuff like this.

"Ano, thank you" Hinata kissed the top of her sister's head as she ran out the door. "Well here we go…" She placed on the outfit noticing it hugged her just right at the waist, she felt confident for once. "Hmph… now my hair…" She contemplated leaving it down like she usually did but decided to place it in a high pony tail, she had to admit having it off her body felt good. Taking note at the time she quickly threw some basic makeup on, grabbed her jacket and headed off to Kiba's.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, shaking his hair out like a dog to dry. "Shit, I took longer than I thought." He grabbed a pair of boxers for now to go check on the food. He actually wasn't a terrible cook for being a bachelor, his mother and sister taught him a lot growing up. He had just finished up with the food, thankful it cooked in time. He strolled to his bedroom looking for some clean clothes to wear. "I knew I should have done laundry" He groaned. Akamaru came in and pulled out a clean shirt from his closet. Kiba laughed "Good boy" as he pats the top of his head. "Well at least you can find clean shirts… how about pants?" Akamaru happily obliged for his master dropping some jeans at his feet. "Ugh I hate how these feel but it'll do."

*Knock knock*

 _Fuck she's here… just breathe. You got this Kiba._ He walked towards the door with his heart pounding. "Hey there" He smiled.

 **OOOO Here we goooooo! Sorry for the fluff but I love to build up to these things. Lemme know whatcha think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I've had class and work so my life is flip flopped at the moment but I felt it was about damn time to add another chapter! Let's do this…**

 **I promise a full lemon next chapter** **J**

 _*Knock knock*_

 _Fuck she's here… just breathe. You got this Kiba. He walked towards the door with his heart pounding. "Hey there" He smiled_ _._

 **Chapter 3**

Unable to fully comprehend the beginning of the night, Kiba just stared in awe at the beauty of the Hyuga woman. She took note quick to this and giggled slightly hugging him, "Hey to you too!" She looked straight up at him body pressed to his.

 _W…what is she doing? I'm not complaining but this is so out of character for her._

She wanted to push the limits of her new bravery around him. To see just how comfortable, she _really_ was with Kiba.

"I hope you're hungry Hina." He finally wiggled his was out of her grip leading her into his apartment. He smiled as she gently placed her shoes at the front door and felt a blush come across his face daydreaming about her figure. _Kami… I need to stop thinking like this, but her outfit… personifies her perfection._

"Well it _does_ smell good; I'll give you points for that Kiba." She couldn't help but stare back at him, taking note of all her favorite features of him… _Is it slightly a turn on he's soaking wet right now?_ She shook her head _He's my teammate I can't…_

He took note at her head shake, "Something the matter Hinata?"

A blush crept as he was only inches from her face looking at her now "A…ano, I'm okay Kiba." Her breathing increased as well as her heart rate _I need to calm down dammit._

Luckily for the two of them the timer went off and Kiba rushed in the other room allowing both of them to sigh out. When Kiba finished in the kitchen he called her in to eat. He wanted to do a whole surprise factor but then again… is this a date?

As they ate slowly to savor every moment spent with each other, they discussed missions and future plans and all was going well…

"This really is delicious Kiba, I never knew you could cook so well!"

"Well you can thank my mom and sis for that" He chuckled.

"Oi! On that note why did you invite me Kiba? Honestly?"

 _Fuck what do I say? I'm not ready for this…_ "I just thought it would be nice to hang out… Shino already had plans and we've all been training hard… like I said before."

"Oh," she frowned a bit.

"I didn't mean it like that Hinata, I love spending time with you."

 _So I was a backup hangout… Kami why do I feel like this again… like… Naruto all over again._ She felt like a storm cloud had come over her and he could sense it.

 _Fuck always saying the wrong shit… think…_ "Oi! Are you done with your dinner because make sure you save room for dessert!"

"Hm?" Her head lifted up… she loves sweets and can't resist it. _Maybe he does like me?_

"How does ice cream and a walk sound?"

She smiled "Does the sun shine? Duh!"

He loved to see her happy. After dinner they cleaned up and headed out towards town. He grabbed her hand as they were walking. "*cough cough* Uh Kiba?"

He didn't pull away from her hand but held it tighter. "Can't lose you in a crowd of people can I?"

"I'm not a child" Not that she minded him holding onto her hand but she wanted an explanation for his behavior lately.

"Says the one who is going to get an ice cream cone with sprinkles and gummy bears!" He teased her still not letting go.

She smiled wide "Yeah yeah Kiba, like you're any better… and wait how _do_ you know my order?"

"Hina, you've been getting the same thing since forever, I may be oblivious but I pay attention to you always…" He stopped before he said anything too drastic. He didn't want to ruin this night, he had saved it once and wasn't sure if he could again.

They walked with their ice cream out to the field to sit in the grass and admire the stars. He tried so hard not to stare at her but couldn't help finding his eyes glued to her. Everything about her was just so intoxicating to him, the wind wasn't helping, every gust drew her scent even closer to him, a scent he can't control himself around.

"I honestly can't thank you enough Kiba…" Her thoughts trailed with a long pause…

"For?" His gaze towards her turned into a puzzled look.

"This date, I've never had a normal one" There was dead silence _Fuck… did he not think it was one…_

"Hmph…" He smirked. "You say that like you think this date is over Hinata." They now switched roles, her look became puzzled. _Now or never Kiba…_ "Look Hina…" He now sat face to face with her. "Yes, I have been acting odd. No you didn't do it and Yes I will tell you why if you promise things will be the same."

"W…what do you mean the same?"

He sighed gathering up everything he could to talk to her. "Hinata… I like you, and not the friend like, hell not even similar to my like for food, it's beyond that Hinata, and I always have… you're practically my world"

Her heart was about to come out of her chest… she just stared… "Kiba…" She smiled, "I'm so glad you feel the same way. Odd reference to food but I guess that's just you"

 _Wait she feels the same. Fuck yeah._ "That settles it then." He began to gain composure and allow his feelings to take over. "You're mine Hinata."

He pulled her in to kiss her and when he felt zero presence of hesitation pushed his lips to hers and was surprised once it was reciprocated.

 **As always bring on the feedback please and thank you.**

 **Also special thanks to those of you who now follow me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, you guys have waited long enough! So here is your disclaimer: LEMON AHEAD.**

 **As always I do not own Naruto… sadly. Thanks for your support guys and enjoy!**

 _Wait she feels the same. Fuck yeah. "That settles it then." He began to gain composure and allow his feelings to take over. "You're mine Hinata." He pulled her in to kiss her and when he felt zero presence of hesitation pushed his lips to hers and was surprised once it was reciprocated._

 **Chapter 4**

Their long drawn out kiss ended with Kiba pulling away and just looking at her flushed face shining. "Something wrong Kiba?" she pouted worryingly.

He chuckled "Not at all Hime, I just… can't believe this is all real. _You_ actually feeling the same way about me."

"Honestly… I always have. You were always there for me Kiba, the only person I could confide anything in. And when shit went south with Naruto you were there… I could never thank you enough."

He pulled her face up by her chin, "Hina, I will always be here for you… like I said you are my world and you are mine. I've got a wolf mentality so I'm very protective over what's mine."

She was feeling gutsy… "Oh what's _yours_ Kiba?" She smirked.

Surprised and intrigued by the wittiness of the Hyuga he pulled her onto his crossed legs which made her about even with his height. "I mean… if you think you could handle that?"

Her heart was pounding, _what is this feeling…?_ "B…bring it…" She nervously said.

He happily obliged, pulling her face to his and crashing his lips against hers. The pair let their tongues dance back and forth as the tension began to build. Kiba leaned back stretching his body to a full laid down position, as she straddled his body still locked to each other's lips. Her heart began to beat louder and she began to feel aroused once he firmly gripped both sides of her waist. He could smell her which made it harder for him to control himself… he wanted her and she wanted him…

She placed her hands on his chest and traced her finger tips against the outlines of his muscles making him twitch and ache for her more. She broke the kiss and moved down to his neck, her soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck and worked against the jawline. "Ah, fuck…" he groaned as she did this.

"I…is something wrong?"

He smirked at her innocence, "Not at all… the opposite in fact."

With that affirmation, she started again, moving her hands lower and lower to his waist band which drove him crazy. He wanted to take her here and now… She lifted his shirt up and began kissing down his stomach.

"Argh… not here…" he huskily growled which made her lose it.

"I… I don't understand…" _Does he not want me?_

"I want to do this right Hinata… as much as I would here, this is would be your first time yes?"

"Um… first time for… oh… aha, yes…" _So he does want me?_

"Let's go back to my place…"

She didn't hesitate as they got up and both readjusted themselves, walking down the path. He held her close this time instead of just her hand. The two walked swiftly until they arrived at his place. As the door shut, Kiba lost it, completely letting his animalistic instincts to take over. He pinned her against the wall to kiss her, which he could smell went in his favor. He wanted to devour her here but also wants to take his time, _I've waited this long… I need to be patient_. He unzipped her jacket and began kissing her neck to return the favor before. She let out a soft moan which fueled his eagerness.

He couldn't take it, he picked her up and carried her to his bed where he gently yet firmly placed her down on the edge of the bed so her legs were still hanging off.

 _His grip is so firm yet… I know he won't hurt me… ah.._

Her body began to ache as he kissed her neck again, softly nibbling on it as well. His hands worked on her stomach, pulling the shirt up so he could tease her by kissing the soft pale skin that lay beneath. She got ahead of him by pulling her shirt completely up and off.

Before she finished he chuckled "Well there goes pulling it off with my tee…" He froze as he saw her in this state… he thought it couldn't get any better but he was wrong…

"Sto…stop staring Kiba" She began to get shy again and he didn't want that, so he began to kiss the top of her breasts that sat above the line of her bra. _Ah his hands are warm._

He began to unhook her bra, "How can I not stare at something as amazing as you?" They both chuckled at the cheesy cliché but she knew there was sincerity behind it.

She began to withdraw as she sat there with nothing on her top, slightly embarrassed. "Do you trust me?" he asked trying to reassure her.

"Yes… but I"

"You what?"

"I don't want to disappoint you Kiba… I haven't, done anything you know?"

He smiled, "I guess I'll have to teach you after I assess your natural talent."

With that, he dove into her breasts cupping one with is hand and the other in his mouth. Suckling on her rosy pink nipple she moaned and to his surprise, grabbed a fistful of his hair as she pulled him even closer. Her smell was driving him crazy and he couldn't stop himself as he slid her jeans off and tossed them to the floor. Toying with her, he kissed up and down her thighs, across her waistline, and through her panties. In an impatient fit, he tore those straight off but she didn't seem to care as she moaned even louder at his teasing her. She was drenched at this point and seemed to lose control when he began flicking her clit with his tongue. He took pleasure in pleasing her, in having her unravel right before him, in the fact that no one has seen this piece of her but him. He slowly entered two fingers into her, sliding in with ease he began working on her g-spot. Her body began to writhe in pleasure and her breathing heavy.

"Ki…ba"

"Don't hold back Hina." He moved his fingers faster and went back to playing with her clit, which turned into sucking softly.

Her body began to tense up and he could feel she was close. To his surprise she escaped his grip and sat straight up on the bed, and pulled him back up on there with her. She pulled his shirt off and pushed him into the pillows, straddling over his body.

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I?"

He didn't know what had her being this bold but he didn't care, he started aching again, craving every inch of her… wanting to claim her and make her his. At this point his curiosity of what she would do to him was the only thing stopping him. He could feel himself harden underneath the warmth of her, which drove him crazy.

She knew this, she was playing with him… "Something wrong Ki?"

Her hands traced along the lines of his body as she ground her hips into his body. She wanted him as well and worked swiftly at his pants, pulling his boxers with it. She marveled as his cock standing several inches and just watched her eyes move up and down it curious at her next move. The shy girl broke out of her comfort zone as her tongue pressed into the base of the shaft and up to the tip. The Inuzuka boy threw his head back in pleasure and she felt him throb against her tongue. She tried to remember everything she learned from books and what the girls would say they'd do to their boyfriends.

She did what was natural as she wrapped her soft lips around the head and began to lightly suck. When she felt comfortable she began to take his entire length without gagging and bobbed up and down.

"Hi…na…ta…" Kiba huskily moaned her name as he gathered her hair into one of his hands and guided her head up and down the shaft. He couldn't take the embrace of her warm, dripping mouth much longer and gently pulled her back up on top of him and then rolled the two of them over so he was once again on top. He began to kiss her neck once more until she begged him to have her.

"S…stop teasing me please Ki… I'm ready."

Those words were enough to have him destroy her but he needed to be gentle with her. He toyed with her and practically tortured himself by playing with his head at her entrance, pushing it in circles until she let out a small growl like noise in disapproval of his playing. He slowly entered her, both moaning out in pleasure. There was a small pause to allow Hinata to adjust herself when she was ready. When he felt, her move her hips deeper into him he smirked and began to slowly move in and out of her. She was tighter than anything he had ever experienced and relished in the image of her face as she mewed in pleasure. He began to pick up speed which favored with her as he watched her grip on to the sheets and wrap her legs around him…. Sinking himself deeper into her. Her breathing got heavy and moans shorter as he drew himself in and out of her dripping pussy. She was close to climaxing…and just like that as Kiba pulsed inside of her she tightened herself and he could feel her warm juices covering him. Her head was thrown back, legs shaking around his waist, and her body full of a pink flush. She cried out his name with a tone he had never heard it before… he was near his limit too.

"Fuck…" She breathlessly exclaimed.

"How was that?" He grinned still sunken into her.

"I don't want it to end…" She smiled as she fought for dominance over him and as she won straddled over him as she sunk back into his thighs as her pussy wrapped tightly around his cock.

"Ah… careful there, I'm close to my limit"

"I thought you had such great stamina?"  
Her toying with him only shortened his time left, he loved this banter with her. His thoughts were cut off as she began to ride him in a steady rhythm. She slid up and down with ease along him and kept pushing her legs back against his, increasing his depth in her. He gripped her waist and with every movement she made he held her tighter trying to hold himself back.

She leaned forward still keeping rhythm against him and whispered "Don't hold back okay?... we have enough time for another round"

That did him in, she picked up speed and before she knew it he came inside, filling her up and making her cum again as well. Her body trembled against his and she fell breathlessly against him.

The two in harmony, finally getting what they wanted all along.

 **Well there you have it folks… sorry it took so long and thank you to everyone with your support! Reviews and comments are welcome but hey, critique the writing not the pairing if you don't agree with kibahina okay? Try to be respectful of ships! We are all shippers.**


End file.
